This invention relates to a security gate for a window or other aperture of a building.
It is well-known to render a window or other aperture of a building more secure against intrusion by the disposition in the window of a frame which serves as a fixture for a grille of which the bars are firmly secured against removal. However, the very security of such a grille may be dangerous to people within the building if there is a fire or other hazard which requires those people to escape rapidly from the building. It is the object of the present invention to alleviate this danger.